Machines (film)
Machines is a new movie. Summary Scoop, Muck and Lofty want to be in the Mighty Machines Round the World Race competition. However, Two-Tonne doesn't think it's possible. When the three machines actually do get into the competition, it's time for Scoop, Muck and Lofty to put their pedal to metal and work together to prove that even the smallest of construction vehicles can do the biggest of tasks. Plot The film kicks off with Scoop, Muck and Lofty daydreaming about racing some weaponized army jeeps. However, their daydream is interrupted by Dizzy. She tells them to pay attention as they were driving back to the yard after another building job and started daydreaming, which caused them to leave the others behind. Scoop, Muck and Lofty tell her that they were not daydreaming. However, Dizzy is not convinced. She points out how they go on and on about the "Mighty Machines Around the Planet Rally" but Scoop corrects her saying it's called the "Mighty Machines Round the World Race" and tells her that it is not nonsense like she calls it. Dizzy disagrees, however, asking them why they just don't want to do what they were built for. Scoop hears a train whistle and he, Muck and Lofty go off to train for the qualifier as they had recently signed up for the competition. They contact Bob, who has them run some drill. Muck has to lift a weight, Lofty has to lift a crate and Scoop has to lift some logs. They all do really well until Scoop breaks his safety valve. They go to see Two-Tonne, the local repairs vehicle. Two-Tonne tells Scoop, Muck and Lofty that they should be more careful. However, when he hears Bob talk about the training session, he berates them over what would happen if they push it too far. Later that night, Bob suggests they talk to a local diesel train, who according to many, traversed the world in many battles. The trio head there and ask if he could train them, but he refuses. The next day, the qualifier begins. There, they encounter world famous racer, Cruiser, and his goons, Skid and Chelsea. The tryouts begin. When Scoop, Muck and Lofty's turn comes, the announcer is impressed with their performance. The next day, the announcer comes to clarify that they are in the race. After having some doubts, they are visited by Rick Rocket, the Diesel engine they talked to. Rick tells them that they should put aside what they want to do. However, they argue that they have been doing the same thing for a long time. He then promises to train them. Their training sessions start the next day, beginning with a race against a few animals. However, it ends in the trio loosing. Seeing the grand highway, Rick tells them to take a drive on it, and they will feel speed unlike anything else. They go to do so when Lofty backs off. Scoop and Muck wonder what's wrong and go after him. Rick demands what he back out for. Scoop and Muck ask Lofty why he backed off. Lofty is at first reluctant to speak, but then reveals he has a fear of crashing, which causes Scoop and Muck to gasp. Rick's assistant, Corrina, reminds him that he has crashed before and was fine. After a little more training, Scoop, Muck, and Lofty head off to New York City. They manage to avoid a collision with a plane of the airport runway and ask for directions to the pit row. There, they Trivia *Scoop, Muck and Lofty will be in their 2015 forms. *Rick Rocket, the Diesel Train, is based off of both Skipper Riley and Doc Hudson. *The scene where Rick reveals the reason he had only 4 medals and not the presumed 7, he reveals that those were unofficial victories, and reveals he was once a famous racer before his career came to an end with a career ending crash, which is why he travels by road and has a car engine instead of a train engine. Scenes * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Nighlocktheawesome